User blog:NickzJSA.CF/Weapon article format
Because I've seen a lot of somekind of awkwardness in many weapon article, so I as the person who responsible to all of weapon articles would make A SINGLE FORMAT for every weapon articles. UPDATE : According to RonBWL's blog, now for weapon's availability is merged to Weapon box template. 1. Weapon's variant format For the weapon's variant, please use the most used weapon name and it's variant in CrossFire. For the example : KTR-08-Red Taping As we know, KTR-08-Red Taping has an alternate name in CFNA that called KTR-08-Leather Strap. But that name is used only in CFNA and the others keep using the "Red Taping" one. So, use the most common variant name for the weapons. 2. Weapon's name For weapon's name, use dash (-) in every variant as a seperator between weapon's name and variant Q:' Hey there is a dash in weapon's real name! Like the TRG(dash)21 ? ''A: No problem, just keep add a dash after the weapon's name for each variant.'' ''Example: TRG-21-Red Bandage'' (Formula: name-variant) ''Q: What about AK-47 with a Knife and Red Dragon skin on it?'' ''A: Well, just only use one dash after each variant.'' ''Example: AK-47-Knife Red Dragon'' (Formula: name-variant variant/skin) ''Q: -S is stand for Scope or Silencer?'' ''A:-S is Silencer, with other Scope guns, we will use -Scope'' ''Example: AK-47-Scope'' and AK-47-S 3. Weapon's image format For weapon's image format, use the BagIcon that usually used. Further details below Weapon's image should use the BagIcon in CrossFire. It have to be formatted like this : - File extension : PNG (Interlaced) - Image size : 256x128 px And in BagIcon image, there is a weapon's name in it. It has to be removed and leave only the weapon's image. 4. Article format For article format, check the details below This is the most important thing of Wiki. Yes, it's the article. To make the weapon's article clean, please use this format: '''''4.1. Introduction For introduction section it supposed to be explained in very general. The first one is used for the main weapon without the skin/variant on it: Example:' AK-47 is an assault rifle that featured in CrossFire. (Formula: name is a/an type that featured in CrossFire.) The second one is used for the main weapon with the skin/variant on it: ''Example: DSR-1-Rusty is a sniper rifle variant of DSR-1 that featured in CrossFire.'' (Formula: name-variant is a/an type variant of name that featured in CrossFire.) '''''4.2. Overview Overview section supposed to be contain the weapon's detail in general, including the cartidge type, ammo per magazine, statistical details, and the skin itself. Example:' The TRG-21 Red Bandage featured a red bandage is coiled around the weapon which gives the weapon higher stability therefore, it gives better control when using it. This weapon is fed with .300 Winchester Magnum and a modified magazine which able to hold 15 rounds per magazine. There is no statistical differences with the original weapon, except the drawing time is faster than the original one. ''Example: CF China: Sold in Capsule Shop.*'' * SIDE NOTE : Please use your localized CF version name and translate it into English. (Example : Mistery Shop, Capsule Shop, Mega Lotto, Black Market, etc.) '''''4.3. Trivia Please use the general explanation in the trivia, and DO NOT TAKE ANY NEGATIVE-SIDED TRIVIA. IT SUPPOSED TO BE ON NEUTRAL SIDE! Example of negative sided trivia:' In CF Vietnam, this gun is the LAST one to arrive (as of March 2015), after all of its re-skin variants have been added. '''This is because VTC is completely obsesed with money making guns' so for 3 years they were not able to bring the original Jackhammer along.'' (Was taken from Jackhammer's trivia) Maybe we can change that trivia into this one : ''Example of neutral sided trivia: In CF Vietnam, this gun is the LAST one to arrive (as of March 2015), after all of its re-skin variants have been added. This is because VTC is completely obsesed with money making guns so for 3 years they were not able to bring the original Jackhammer along.'' ' '''''4.4. Gallery Gallery is used to place pictures in the article. 4.5. Videos Add videos in this section. Any comments? Please feel free to comment here. If you don't like this format, please tell me why and explain it CLEARLY. So we can change or improve to a better format. Thanks, (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 14:55, July 5, 2015 (UTC)) Category:Blog posts